Don't Be Scared
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Set when Dan and Phil are getting ready to do their first ever radio show for BBC Radio Phil gets nervous before hand but Dan helps calm him


It was finally the day. The day that Dan and Phil would be doing their first ever radio show at BBC. They were both extremely nervous but also very excited. They had actually done this before when BBC Radio 1 invited them to do a radio show for Christmas. Dan and Phil loved doing that. So they were excited about having their own show.

But, now that it was the day they were doing their first show, Phil was nervous. He was extremely nervous. He was trying not to show how nervous he was. He didn't want to let Dan down. He definitely didn't want to let the fans down. Phil's worst fear was screwing up their radio show on the first day.

Dan and Phil were currently on their way to the BBC studio. It was 6 o' clock on Sunday. They were getting there an hour early so they can make sure that they were prepared for everything. Phil was glad they were getting their early though. Maybe, it would calm him down a bit.

"Phil?" Dan asked. He was sitting next to Phil in the cab they were in. Phil blinked a few times and then he looked over at Dan. "Are you okay?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Phil lied. "Why?" He asked nervously.

"You're squeezing my hand really tightly." Dan said. Phil quickly loosened his grip on Dan.

"Oh, sorry." Phil said. "I didn't mean to." He said.

"Hey, it's okay to be nervous. I am too." Dan said.

"I'm not just nervous. I'm terrified and I'm scared." Phil said. He let go of Dan's hand. Dan frowned.

"We've done this before. You were a pro last time." Dan said.

"You're just saying that." Phil said. He took a deep breath as he stared at his hand. Dan sat closer to Phil.

"I'm saying it because it's true." Dan said. Phil shook his head.

"Dan, I don't want to talk right now." Phil said.

"No, you're not ignoring me like this. Phil, look at me." Dan said. Phil shook his head. "Please, Phil. We need to talk." Phil finally looked at him. "I understand why you're scared. I'm just as scared as you are. But, you're going to be absolutely fine. Just think about why we're doing this. For the fans." Dan said. "It's going to be fun. We're going to have a lot of fun. You don't have anything to worry about." He said.

"But I'm scared of messing up. What if I push the wrong button or something?" Phil asked.

"Everybody makes mistake." Dan said. "Nobody's going to remember a little mistake or hate you for it."

"Dan, you know how our fan base is." Phil said. Dan chuckled.

"Phil, stop worrying so much." Dan said. "Please. I don't want you to be nervous." He said. He wrapped his arms around Phil's shoulder. Phil sighed. He could almost feel his heart pounding every time he saw that they were closing to arriving to the BBC building. "I know that you're a little nervous now because it's the first of our radio show. But, once we get used to everything…it's going to fine." Dan said.

"I know I'll calm down once we get there but there are just so many thoughts in my head right now." Phil said.

"Well, don't worry about those thoughts. Just think about the positive ones." Dan said. He smiled reassuringly. "Phil, we have our own radio show. It's exciting. You shouldn't have to worry about anything." He said. Phil looked over at Dan again. Dan gave him a reassuring smile. He reached over and gave Phil a kiss. "I don't like it when you're stressed like this." Dan said.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Phil said. He reached over and grabbed Dan's hand again. Dan smiled and held onto Phil's hand. "Thank you." Phil said. "I'd be panicking and going out of my mind right now if you weren't here with me."

"Well, I'm glad we get to do this together. It wouldn't be the same if we weren't." Dan said.

"It definitely wouldn't." Phil said. "How much longer until we're there?" He asked.

"I'd say about 15 minutes." Dan said. "Nearly there." He said. "Do you think we can fit in a quick cuddle before we get there?" Dan asked. "It might make you feel better." He said. Phil couldn't help but smile.

"Of course we can." He said. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil and cuddled up next to him. Phil smiled as he held onto Dan. He knew that he really had nothing to worry about because he was with Dan. As long as he was with Dan, he would be okay.


End file.
